pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style)
2024 Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Cindy Bear (Yogi-Bear) *Bill - Yogi-Bear *Newborn Riley - Clamper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Tina Charles *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Anastasia *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - DJ Drake (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) See Also *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Tina Charles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Milhouse Van Houten Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (2024 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Category:2024 Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG